C Skit Theater
by Demons Hiding
Summary: You've read Z Skit Theater, now it's time for C Skit Theater! No read if no finish game.
1. Acting 101

Yes, this is officially the Dawn version of Z Skit Theater, 'C Skit Theater'! As is said in the summary, please do not read if you have not finished the game yet, and please don't complain about spoilers when I've already warned you twice. Thank you for your consideration.

**Disclaimer: Yeah... no. **

Lloyd is normal, and **Emil is bold**

* * *

**Acting 101**

"Hey, Emil?"

**"Lloyd?"**

"Did you... ever take acting classes back in Luin or something?"

**"Um... I don't think so... Why do you ask?"**

"It's just that you were so good at acting like you were Ratatosk. You had me completely fooled!"

**"Eh..heh... I'm sorry..." (sweat)**


	2. Matter of Pride

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas. **

AN: This would play after Raine, Colette and Genis have all joined your party at the same time.

_Raine is Italics_, Colette is Underlined, and _**Genis is Bold and Italics  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Professor! Genis! It's so good to see you again!"

_"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it?"_

_**"It's great to see you again, too, Colette!" **_

"Professor, Genis, you two haven't changed one bit!"

"_**I-I've changed!"**_

"Hmm? I don't...THINK so..."

_**"I'm taller!" **_

"You are?"

_**(black squiggly)(exits)**_

"Huh?"

_"Haha, some things are a matter of pride, Colette." _

* * *

Woohoo, second chapter! Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this script format totally belongs to Twilight Scribe. Go read her Z Skit Theater! At once!


	3. Are you?

Disclaimer: Ho ho ho, yeah right.

A/N: This would play after Richter joins your party at the start of the game.

**Emil is Bold**, and _Richter is Italics_

* * *

**Are you...?**

**"Um... Richter?"**

_"What is it, Emil?"_

**"Why... How come you keep staring... at me?"**

_"..."_

**"Richter... are you... are you... gay...?"**

_(!) "You just remind me of someone, that's all." (exit)_

**"Oh... That's a relief..." (relieved sigh)**

* * *

A/N: Seriously? Am I the only one who thinks that Richter should have displayed some more weird looks at Emil, so it'll make us even more suspicious about his past? Also, since apparently FFN doesn't like underlined stuff, Richter will just be italics.


	4. The Name Game

A/N: This would play after you get both Lloyd and Colette in your party, and after any battle that your monsters fight with you in.

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing.

Emil is Normal, **Colette is Bold**, and _Lloyd is Italics_.

* * *

**The Name Game**

"Black Wolf, Clay Golem, go!"

**"Emil!" **

"W-what's wrong, Colette?"

**"I can't believe you're calling your allies by their species!"**

"Huh?"

_"Uh-oh."_

**"This is Nog, this is Atlas, this is Caspian, this is..." (keeps talking)**

"Is she... Is she always like this?" (sweatdrop)

_"She tried to name all the monsters in the Professor's Monster Book once..." (sweatdrop)_

_

* * *

_

A/N: This is a kind of spin-off the original after battle little convo thing with Colette and Raine. Y'know, the one that went Raine - 'I wonder what this monster is called?' Colette - 'I think it's a Fluffy!' Also, on a side note, who knows how to make underlines actually work on FFN? Cause they disappear every time I go to add in those line break things.


	5. Bastard Friends'

A/N: This would play after you find out the reason behind Lloyd's actions.

Disclaimer: I'm getting kind of tired of this.

Emil is Normal, **Lloyd is Bold**, and _Marta is Italics_.

* * *

**'Bastard Friends'**

"Hey, um, Lloyd?"

**"What's up, Emil?"**

"I, uh, I'm sorry that I kept attacking you every time we met..."

**"It's okay. I know Decus was really convincing."**

_"Yeah, no kidding!"_

"But... Lloyd, you have some really great friends."

_"Yeah! When we talked to Zelos for the first time, he was all like 'I don't have time for people who swear revenge on my 'bastard' friends!'"  
_

(That was a really good impersonation...)

**(?) "'Bastard friends'...?" **

"Uh... that was my fault." (blush)

* * *

A/N: I absolutely adored Zelos in that instant when he defended Lloyd so completely and utterly. Funny that he was the triple agent in the original game, but in this game he's so absolutely loyal to Lloyd! It's so squeal-inducing.


	6. Pact Magic Frenzy

A/N: This would play after you get Genis and Raine.

Disclaimer: Ya think?

Raine is Normal, **Emil is Bold**, _Tenebrae is Italics_, and Genis is Underlined.

* * *

**Pact Magic Frenzy**

"Amazing! So you can make pacts with monster, and then they'll become your allies?!"

**"Er, y-yeah."**

"Emil! I demand that you perform a pact ritual right now!"

**"B-but I need a monster first-"**

_"Here you are, Emil. A nice Wyvern, ready for pact magic."_

**"O-okay. Here goes. Haaaaaa..."**

"Oh, this is so exciting! I can barely contain my joy!"

"I'll say."

(smack!)

"Gah, sis!"

**"...aaaa-HA! Whew, that was hard.... R-Raine...?"**

"FASCINATING! MUHAHAHAHA!"

**"AAAH!" (exits)**

"COME BACK HERE! I MUST EXAMINE YOU!" (exits)

"S-Sis..." (sweatdrop)

"_Haha, she certainly is interesting."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry it's so long… or congratz on finally getting me to write longer skits. Take your pick.


	7. Lloyd the Ladies' Man

A/N: This would play after Zelos, Lloyd and Colette are all in your party, and after the skit where Lloyd admits to proposing to that woman in Iselia.

Disclaimer: I wish.

Colette is Normal, **Lloyd is Bold**, and _Zelos is Italics_.

* * *

**Lloyd the Ladies' Man**

"Lloyd!"

"**Colette?"**

"It's not true, is it, Lloyd?"

"**Huh?"**

"You didn't really propose to Lilia in Iselia, did you?"

**"Uh…"**

_"Wow, Bud! You really got something going for you! First Colette, then Sheena, and now a pretty lady back home is waiting for you, too? What is it you have that the great Zelos Wilder doesn't?" (black squiggly)_

"Lloyd, how could you?" (exits)

**"What just happened?"**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Funny that Zelos would be considered the ladies' man when clearly it is Lloyd.


	8. The Judas Mask

A/N: This would play after you watch that skit where Presea talks about her belly-showing outfit and her mask that doesn't cover your face but conceals your identity anyways creations.

Disclaimer: Only when hell freezes over.

Emil is Normal, **Presea is Bold**.

* * *

**The Judas Mask**

"Hey, Presea, you make charms, right?"

"**Yes, I believe I told you about a few of them?"**

"Yeah, the outfit which protects you from every climate while showing your belly, and the mask that conceals your identity without actually covering anything!"

"**Ah, yes, my most prized creations, the Loni-Kyle and the Judas Mask."**

"Um, so I was wondering if you were the one who made Zelos'… uh, 'Handsome Mysterious Masked Swordsman Zelos Wilder' mask?"

**"I see…"**

(?) "Um, what's wrong?"

"**I had forgotten that I created an even earlier prototype for Zelos during our previous journey. Perhaps if I could borrow it from him, I will be able to re-create the Judas Mask, and be able to bestow such a wonder upon the world. Please excuse me." (exits)**

(…That sounds kind of ominous…)

* * *

A/N: Forgive me, I can't remember if Presea actually named Luke's outfit or not, so I just gave it a most creative name. ;P

Edit: Thanks for all the corrections on the name of the belly-showing outfit! ^-^ It has been changed now.


End file.
